


Tsukiyomi

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Death, Dark, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: Wake up, Neo. The Matrix has you// Проснись, Нео. Матрица уже поглотила тебя.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В союзе с Шестым. Бета - Шико.  
> Писалось под впечатлением от карты, что выпала команде на ФБ, но как вы сами понимаете на ФБ текст не попал. Да-да-да, свежак! Написано в июле этого года!)  
> Перестраховался и рейтинг поставил повыше.  
> Дарковый десфиковый романс О_о о_О Понимайте как хотите, ладно?)  
> В названии нет ошибки. Это скорее...ммм... игра слов?) Техника называется Бесконечное Тсукуёми, а Тсукиёми - это синтоисткое божество луны, брат Аматерасу и Сусаноо. В общем, сложно объяснить, просто поверьте нам на слово.

_— Время всегда против нас._  
© Морфеус, «Матрица»

  
  
Твои вены вспороты, по ним ползают мелкие твари. Щекочут бархатную выстилку усиками, поганят ее своими маленькими лапками. Сотнями тысяч лапок.  
Ничего.  
Никогда.  
Никак.  
Пустота.  
  
Твой живот вспорот, а в нем, в твоих кишках, копошатся личинки, жадно поедая внутренности. Где-то глумливо хохочет лисица, предвкушая свою трапезу. Все пожирают друг друга, все. Вот и твоя очередь стать едой, ведь когда-то ты сожрал кого-то другого.  
Ничего.  
Никогда.  
Никак.  
Пустота.  
  
Нет ни тварей, ни личинок, и даже сраной лисицы — ее тоже нет. Ты всего лишь корм для великой машины. Для великого бога. Для великой пустоты.  
Ничего.  
Никогда.  
Никак.  
Пустота.  
  
… _рассвет ранней осенью прекрасен. Оттого Ирука так любит встречать его на энгаве, наслаждаясь открывающимся видом и вкусом терпкого пуэра. Какаши говорит, что осенью пуэр — самый лучший сорт чая. И Умино с ним не спорит, ведь Хатакэ видней, он спец по чайным делам.  
  
Энгава у старого дома Хатакэ добротная. Дом столько лет стоял порожняком, зарастая и рассыпаясь, а энгава даже не скрипит, хотя за ней никто не ухаживал. Не смазывал маслом ее доски, не обновлял слои лака.  
  
Осенние рассветы сочные и яркие. Летом они не такие. В теплое время они бледнее, их цвета словно бы смазаны и растеряны. А к осени небесные краски набирают силу и показывают всю свою красоту.  
  
— Не спишь… — со сна у Какаши голос всегда хриплый, но сейчас он хрипит по-особенному. Ирука в ответ лишь поводит плечами, укрытыми пледом, и крепче сжимает в руках чашку с пуэром. Какаши не нужен ответ, он садится рядом, слегка толкает в плечо, как бы говоря, делись. Умино не против и накрывает чужие костлявые плечи пледом. Копия — горячий, словно печка, а это значит только одно: простыл. Что и немудрено: таскались ведь по болотам, промокли, а на обратном пути попали под ливень.  
  
— Не люблю этот дом, — сонно и хрипло бормочет в ирукину шею Какаши.  
— Ты будешь мне говорить это каждый день?  
— Буду.  
  
Горячие руки обнимают за талию, и утро становится совершенно прекрасным: теплым, сонным и домашним. Ируке всегда хотелось домашнего уюта, домашнего тепла. Особенно сейчас, когда война наконец-то кончилась и можно хоть чуточку пожить для себя. Какаши уже готовится к тому, чтобы сдать пост хокаге кому-то более молодому и активному. «Кто бы мог подумать, — размышляет Ирука, глядя на небо, ощущая на шее теплое, сухое какашино дыхание, — что когда-нибудь это действительно произойдет. Что фраза: „Я стану хокагэ!“ окажется пророческой».  
  
— Не игнорируй меня, — слегка капризно тянет Копия, прикусывая кожу на ирукиной шее. Тот вздрагивает, и от его неловкого движения чай проливается ему на руки. Когда Какаши болеет, он становится немного более капризным, чем может быть на самом деле.  
— Я не игнорирую тебя, я просто задумался.  
— Как по мне, так это примерно одно и то же, — фыркает Копия. — Вот еще и руки залил чаем.  
— Судя по-твоему тону, тебе жалко чай, а не мои руки.  
— Мммм…  
— Ну, признай это, — тихо смеется Ирука. «Ками-сама, как же это прекрасно», — мысли Умино ленивы, как перепитые дзенины на очередных похоронах, — «вот так просто жить. Никуда не спешить, не решать сотни проблем…»  
— Мне жалко вас одинаково, — выворачивается Какаши и хитро щурит свои серые глазищи. К этому Умино долго не мог привыкнуть. За столько лет смирился с тем, что к Копии прилагается шаринган, а тут его… нет. Наруто тогда, запинаясь, что-то лепетал, махал руками и пытался объяснить, но Ирука его даже не слушал. В его мозгу билась только одна мысль: «Слава ками-сама, слава ками-сама… живой!»_ …  
  
У тебя нет ничего своего, ничего личного, ничего сокровенного. Великое божество проматывает тебя как плеер — пленку. Ты всего лишь его придаток, его часть. Твои надежды, твои мечты, твоя любовь — всё кормит великую машину. Великого бога.  
  
Алый свет заливает твое лицо, но ты его не видишь, не чувствуешь. Не понимаешь, как тебя уничтожает темнота, тьма, ничего и все одновременно.  
  
Вся твоя жизнь — ложь, фикция, вымысел; все — нереально и не имеет никакого значения. И одновременно — важно, потому что дает возможность великой машине, великому богу — существовать.  
  
А ты лишь корм, часть механизма. Маленький винтик. И когда ты сломаешься или кончишься, тебя с легкостью заменять на такой же.  
  
Все для великой машины. Все для великого бога.  
  
… _Ирука не молодеет, Какаши это замечает очень быстро. Сказывается низковатый уровень чакры. Самому Хатакэ уже за сорок, но запаса чакры хватает, чтобы выглядеть и чувствовать себя на тридцать с хвостиком. Но с Ирукой не так. У него намечаются первые морщины, пробивается первая седина на висках._  
_И все равно он — лучший. Хатакэ все еще до безумия заводит его легкая, чуть смущенная улыбка, которую всегда сопровождает почесывание старого шрама через переносицу. Он забавно хмурится и все так же очаровательно хихикает в кулак, как раньше._  
  
_Ирука не молодеет, и Хатакэ старается, ей-ками, старается относиться к своему партнеру бережнее. Меньше нагружать, меньше волновать, но вместе с этим не превращать его в фарфоровую статуэтку, которая может легко сломаться. Ирука не такой, и всё же… Иногда Какаши жаль, что у Умино настолько невысокий уровень чакры. Ведь всё могло быть совершенно иначе. Абсолютно иначе._  
 _А еще Копии немного стыдно за себя. Они столько лет вместе, а он еще ни разу не сказал вслух эти чертовы три слова. Столько раз хотел, но… давился ими._  
 _— Что на ужин?_  
 _— А что ты хочешь? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Ирука, лукаво улыбаясь. В этой улыбке столько тепла, что Какаши невольно сам начинает улыбаться. Генма раньше говорил, что вид у него при этом «лихо-придурковатый», и гадостно ржал. Чтоб Генма вообще понимал?_  
 _— Ну, я даже не знаю, — Какаши подходит ближе, берет ирукины ладони в свои и крепко их сжимает. Они стоят на кухне, заливаемой ярким солнечным светом. Хатакэ сегодня опять сбежал с какого-то важного собрания. Ирука одно время пытался негодовать по этому поводу, но смирился._  
 _— Ну, подумай, — Умино чуть наклоняет голову, смотрит пристально, ласково. Какаши нагибается к нему, целует его в лоб, потом в щеку, а затем в губы._  
  
_Поцелуй выходит неспешным, мягким, с легким привкусом пуэра. Осень всё-таки на дворе. Весь поцелуй полон зрелой сладкой любви, которая пережила все испытания, выросла посередь войны и невзгод, и с каждым днем становится только сильнее. Страсти уже давно отгорели. Вместо дикого лесного пожара — уверенное пламя домашнего очага._  
 _— Я люблю тебя, — тихо шепчет Какаши, едва-едва касаясь губами кожи возле самого уха Ируки. Тут у него очень чувствительное место, он сразу вздрагивает, краснеет, а дыхание его сбивается._  
 _— Я знаю, — шепот у Умино все еще ломкий, сладкий, как данго, несмотря на возраст, несмотря ни на что._  
 _— Я бесконечно люблю тебя. Спасибо тебе._  
 _— И тебе._  
 _Новый поцелуй выходит более страстным, чем первый. То, что всегда было неявным, наконец-то становится очевидным. Не то чтобы им нужны были такие признания. Просто Какаши понимает, что сейчас самое время — сказать. Потому что потом — не получится. А почему — и сам не понимает. Но все равно говорит. Все равно касается пальцами чужого тела, исследует его, изучает, проверяет границы, а границ нет. Потому что сейчас они с Ирукой — единый микрокосм, который никогда не получится разъединить_ …  
  
Твоя кожа медленно тлеет, что-то ее разъедает. Она идет мелкими противными пузырями, слазит лоскутами, осыпается пеплом, оголяя вены, жир и мышцы под ним. Тебе бы выть от боли, но ты ничего не чувствуешь — это благословенный дар великой машины, великого бога. Он бывает милосерден. Он всегда милосерден.  
  
Жир стаивает крупными каплями, разъедая вены, смешиваясь с кровью. Мышцы, мясо — неприятно чадят, источая сладковатый аромат горелой плоти. Ты — исчезаешь, великая машина, великий бог пожирает тебя, пожирает твое тело, твои мысли, твои чувства.  
  
Виднеются кости, они не белые, скорее бледно-серые. Тебя бы это удивило, но ты не можешь удивляться. Ты спишь и видишь чудесные сны, сладко укутанный великим ничем, порождением великой машины, великого бога.  
  
В небе полная алая луна. Над землей, усыпанной сероватым порошком, порхает, хохоча, сумасшедшая белая богиня. Она пробудила великую машину, пробудила великого бога. И его цветы теперь вечно смотрят в небо, в полную алую луну.  
  
Белая богиня осталась совершенно одна, ведь все теперь принадлежат великой машине, великому богу. Все. И она — тоже.


End file.
